


Ab Imo Pectore

by potatohighness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatohighness/pseuds/potatohighness
Summary: "Kakashi wasn't the most social skilled person in the world, and he knew it."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Ab Imo Pectore

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. First time, ever, posting in this account and I don't know exactly how to feel about it.  
> First time writing in english, too, so please try not to be mean to me. I wrote this for someone special to me and, honey, you know it's you so let's keep moving, right?
> 
> The title means: From the bottom of my heart, and I think this suits well to the plot.

Kakashi wasn't the most social skilled person in the world, and he knew it. Both Naruto and himself, since more than once the eldest cringed inside only for the mere thought of interacting with other people. He was like this since young age, this Naruto was sure, he has seen him that one time being so young and already an jounin. 

The time passed, Kakashi tried being more social, kinder and warmer with his cute gennins, but ask more of him, to smile some more, to not read dirty stuff among others, was as impossible as to make him take his mask off. Being reclusive and quiet were parts of his personality, so wasn't exactly a surprise to Naruto when the elder didn't knew, at the time, how to react to his affections even before they started dating.

They were officially married for a couple of months now, and Naruto hold it like an personal victory, considering how Kakashi always refused his approaches when finally understood that the love Naruto had was beyond the student/teacher bond. What Minato would think seeing them together? Kushina, for sure, would tear his skin from his body and, even Tsunade would be the first one in line to put his heart out of his chest just to prove a point. Naruto almost gave up on his relationship with Kakashi, tired of trying to show him how noone cared about age gap, or whatever was bothering him, cause they had won the war and living the peace everyone deserved and "come on, Kakashi, I know you like me as well. Give me a chance, just so we can move on from this, if that's the case." 

Kakashi agreed in going on a date. Was not the case to move on from them.

They started living together before getting married, only because Naruto was anxious and excited with the fact that they were dating for so long, Kakashi had proposed and, damn it "you're going to be the sixth Hokage, dattebayo! I want to be around as much as I can, cause you know I need to learn everything now", and he didn't had an argument to that. Even living together, Kakashi still was recluse in his own bubble, keeping his calm routine even with his sunshine of a fiance walking around the house, talking out loud with himself and the plants that he made sure to buy so Mr. Yukkie wouldn't feel lonely. 

They hugged and kissed, but only if Naruto took the lead, pulling Kakashi by his sleeve so they could cuddle and putting his mask down. He understood that push the elder too much could be dangerous and could hurt both of them. Naruto wanted Kakashi to feel comfortable enough around him that he would to this things by himself, even that he always seemed to love hugging the blond while they were in bed, cuddling him and breath their mixed scent from the younger skin. Naruto understood Kakashi's nature, so he never complained of being the one who started the display of affection if that would make the two of them happy and pleased.

They got married two weeks after Kakashi was named Sixth Hokage. Naruto was smiling so bright that Sakura said to him that his cheeks could tear, "you're blinding me with this personal sun of yours" she said while laughing from his sudden pout. He was so dramatic, but she couldn't help but mess up with him a little. 

Iruka was there as Naruto's father, like he asked. Sai and Ino was also there, helping with the decorations and the blond's heart swooned each moment that his eyes looked at those beautiful flowers and all the draws they both had made. All the village attended to the wedding, wanting to see the hero and their new kage bonding for life, and Naruto swore that he never felt so happy like in the moment he heard Kakashi's vows and Tsunade declared, for all the presents to hear, that they were married. And when he kissed Kakashi, even that it was over his mask, the happy thought that "he's finally mine" ran over and over in his mind.

During the party Naruto couldn't stop smiling, with his arm around Kakashi's and the elder eyes on him shining so much that the blond couldn't tell with it was from glee or they were moist with happy tears like his. All the music, food and drink, having a good time with friends and the ones they considered they family was letting Kakashi with a heart so warm that he didn't knew how to react besides the thanks he was giving to everyone wishing them congratulations and a good future together, and hold Naruto's hand between his using the other warmt to ground himself in the moment. "I'm sure mom and dad are happy for us", in some moment during the evening the younger whispered in his ear, with the voice heavy and blue eyes focusing only in him "all they wanted was my happiness, and yours as well. I've never been more happy, thank you.". Kakashi didn't knew how to answer, so he just brought Naruto's hand to his face and did his best to kiss it with his mask on. He couldn't wait till the moment that would be only the two of them, so he would be able to show the younger his gratefulness.

They left to their house, while the party was still running, under cheers and applauses wishing a good night. They both were tipsy, either from the drinks that they had during the evening and from the emotions that were flowing through their veins. Naruto's heart, once they got back to the apartment and Kakashi walk in carrying him in his arms, was beating so fast that was making his head feel light and dizzy. He was so in love with that man that hurted. "Thank you for loving me, Naruto" Kakashi's said with a smol voice and with the younger still in his arms.

The front door was closed behind their backs and, while still focusing on Kakashi's eyes, Naruto put his mask down and beamed in the view of the other's face, his smile and the way his eyes were so soft that he couldn't make himself look away. Never, in his best dreams, he could have thought that Kakashi was so handsome like he really were and Naruto would always be thankful to his own stubbornness in making the other his. Once they were, finally, in their room Kakashi leyed Naruto in the middle of the bed and kissed him, purring all the emotions that he never were good enough to show and tell into the action, hard and hot to the point that the younger melted in his touch while responding, so soft and good, to his actions. "I'll show you, my husband, how grateful I'm to your love" he said, against Naruto's skin, sending shivers down his spine and making his smile grow even more till his eyes almost closed. 

After their wedding night, Kakashi was trying to demonstrate his emotions more while at home. Either it was pure frustration from work hours, and all the documents he needed to sign, and the meetings he were obligated to attend, or the moments where he was feeling fragile and soft inside for whatever reason. But, he still wasn't the one to initiate with physical approaches, even if he already put his mask off in the moment he got home and was always pliant and eager when Naruto let him know that wanted to take things to their room. Therefore, the younger was learning to read Kakashi better and, each passing day of living together, was basking him with more progress than he thought possible in so short time after getting married. 

Naruto knew that Kakashi, most of times, prefer to speak about his feelings than show them. The complete opposite than Naruto himself, that were never very good with words, but loved hugging his husband and friends and never saw a problem in kissing them when needed. But he had lost track of how many times Kakashi made him blush, the kind of blush that make his face hot and went all the way down to his neck and chest, with his forwardness in saying that "I want to have sex, honey. Can we go to bed after dinner?" or simply saying "I picture myself kissing you, all day. So I want to do it, till your lips be pink and soft, will you let me?". Naruto never understood how someone that wasn't used to say or do things that wanted, could be like this and this frustrated him a little, even that he was always happy to comply with his husband and his wishes. Wasn't like he didn't enjoy those moments or the compliments Kakashi showered him with.

But, Naruto's favorite moments still were way simple then that. Were the moments where they were terrible domestic, with him cooking or doing other chores around the house with Kakashi helping him in the opposite corner of their apartment, or simple laying on the couch reading something. And then, he would be distracted enough to doesn't notice when his husband would approach and stay beside him, watching Naruto do his own stuff and startle the younger when resting his forehead on his shoulder. The first time that happened, Naruto was surprised enough to stay still while watering their plants, just feeling Kakashi's breath on his neck making him shiver unconsciously with the warm and moist air. Nothing happened after that, Kakashi didn't hugged him like Naruto himself would do if he was the one resting his head on the elder, nor he made any move to show disconfort in not having any kind of response from the younger. Therefore, now Naruto knew better than to just keep himself in the same place till Kakashi felt satisfied with whichever he was wanting and went back to his own stuff with only a light kiss on Naruto's neck. Now he knew how to read the signs in the elder, his tense shoulders as if preparing himself to be scolded or pushed away, the light distressed noises that he made, like a puppy who doesn't get what it needed. He learned to pay close attention to the little nuances in his husband behavior, how he would rub his forehead in Naruto's shoulders and neck, asking for something without words or demanding as if afraid in being inconvenient. 

Now and then Kakashi would approach him, making that little growls and pushing his husband with his head, too lightly to notice at first, and Naruto would know what he wanted and was too out of his personality to say in words and actions. The younger would stop the things that would be doing, laugh and coo lovely at the little sounds his husband would be doing and, with his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest simply because he would never get over the view of Kakashi's blushed face and shining eyes, would hug and pet him like he learned the elder liked.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I did it, after so long and so many steps, who would tell.  
> I have this same work posted on my Tumblr account, and I'll put the link in there (and here when I learn how to).  
> Let me know what you thought, and feel free to ask anything, we are here for this after all.


End file.
